


A Martyr for Love

by thenobleevils44



Series: The She-Ra Angst Collection [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Character Death, Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Sad Ending, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenobleevils44/pseuds/thenobleevils44
Summary: Adora couldn't bring herself to believe that Catra's infuriating, signature taunt of "Hey, Adora" would be the last words she'd ever hear her say.But yet again, Adora could barely bring herself to believe that her former best friend (and lifelong secret crush) had just stabbed her directly through the chest with She-Ra's own magical sword.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The She-Ra Angst Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Shera





	A Martyr for Love

Adora couldn't bring herself to believe that Catra's infuriating, signature taunt of "Hey, Adora" would be the last words she'd ever hear her say. 

But yet again, Adora could barely bring herself to believe that her former best friend (and lifelong secret crush) had just stabbed her directly through the chest with She-Ra's own magical sword. 

The agony she had felt from the initial impact of the sword, which Catra had managed to steal from her own hands during another one of their many battles, was outweighed by her own disbelief at the situation she now found herself within; Catra had just given her a brutal death sentence yet still managed to have a shit-eating grin plastered over her stupidly attractive face. 

Adora couldn't stop the anguished cry which escaped her lips as Catra suddenly twisted the sword around within her chest, puncturing through her lungs and damaging her heart even further, and sharply pulled it back out again.

It seemed that the very sword which had resulted in her leaving Catra in the first place so that she join the Rebellion would yet again cause her to leave Catra alone in the cruel world once more. 

Time seemed to grind to halt as Adora witnessed the events occurring before her rapidly deteriorating body through her now teary eyes:

Blood dripped like water from the glowing sword onto Catra's shoeless feet.

Her serious expression was quickly replaced by a twisted smile upon witnessing the gaping wound in Adora's cheat.

Catra's amber and ocean coloured eyes seemed to glaze over red as after witnessing Adora's own ragged breaths and pained expression. 

She threw down the sword, it's usual luminous glow had been replaced by Adora's blood, and laughed. 

It wasn't Catra's usual cheeky, happy burst of laughter - it was a cackle of manic laughter. 

The feline before her had been utterly consumed by the hatred which had been bubbling within her for some time now. 

The change in persona had resulted in her once beautiful laugh, which Adora had cherished listening to so much, being corrupted and taken over by this new horrid flood of laughter. 

Adora barely noticed herself falling down onto her knees or how her hands had raised up to uselessly apply pressure onto the obviously fatal wound. 

Her attention was solely focused on the tragic sight of the broken woman before her. 

Useless questions filled Adora's pained mind as Catra continued laughing to herself next to the ruined sword.

Had she driven her former comrade in arms into this sorry state? 

Had Hordak demanded Catra to kill her? 

Was this Catra's own choice? 

Had Catra truly meant to try and kill her?

The sound of Catra stumbling across the barren battlefield in a hysterical fit of laughter to pick the bloodied sword back up signalled to Adora that she was about to receive the unwanted answer to her many questions.

Adora's blood soaked hands weakly raised up in surrender as the feline slowly strutted towards her. 

Catra had won the battle. (and perhaps now She-Ra had been defeated, the war.) 

If the Catra she had once knew was still inside the madwoman towering before her, maybe she'd allow her to die with some of her dignity intact. 

The sight of the feline's blood stained hands raising the glistening sword above her head as she staggered towards her, hurt Adora's wounded heart more than the brutal stab to it had. 

The Catra she had once loved was gone. 

The woman before her would show no mercy.

The remains of Adora's faltering composure broke as she allowed herself to sob, but she didn't allow herself to beg for the feline's mercy (she was better than that. She wouldn't give Catra the satisfaction of hearing her plead for her life), as the feline amusedly winked down at her, as if this were all just another harmless joke to her, and readied the sword to strike. 

This was it - Catra was going to kill her. 

'At least it's her doing this. I wouldn't have it any other way. Today I shall die being a martyr for my tragic love. I hope this gives her peace.' 

The feeling of a cold, wet metal blade going through her neck along with the sound of Catra's voice manically screaming was the last thing Adora's grief stricken mind could comprehend as the world around her went pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's on loving a tragic ending 🤭


End file.
